


Brian has a chill prom

by MrUndisclosed



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: A bit of body horror and gore, Also chainsaws, Mentions of time travel and existential horror, no couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrUndisclosed/pseuds/MrUndisclosed
Summary: Brian has a lot more going upstairs than any stiff ought to, what's up with that?





	Brian has a chill prom

Brian has no idea why the world is so slow or why people bother to slow down. Anything could be overcome if you went at it with enough drive or dedication. Look at Brian, before all of this nonsense about proms and monsters he was someone who was alive with blood and a pulse. Some things happened, some people appeared and then he died.

But that bored him. So he stood back up. 

Now the world is a lot...louder but it still comes in muffled, there’s strange new sensations but they all die on his lips and though he meets such strange and unusual people he has no idea how to connect with them.

Until this situation occurred. The others hate it, endless prom forever. Six weeks of utter madness that repeat over and over until they wind up back at the start. Sometimes they go on to live a life of passion and romance or they spend it in a box somewhere. Then they come back to the start again.

Oz keeps their spirit up. New things to see and try. Vicky is slowly trying to find a chain to break and Amira...well she hates it until she finds something new and then it’s as though she forgets. Brian though.

Forty Seven Thousand Eight Hundred And Ninety Eight times he’s done this. He’s not sure he’s ever going to get sick of it.

So, real talk, being dead 101. Your body is designed so as to let you do things and not break yourself, all these little pools of lactic acid and nerves that fire off to stop you from being able to rip off your own arms. 

Being dead about 85% of that stops working. It took Brian a few weeks to not just rip himself apart by moving too hard or too fast. People think he’s slow but it’s be slow or have all of your leg muscle bunch so hard they shatter your rotten flesh apart like a pinata...made of farts and maggots.

Right now Brian is hanging out with Damien, he might be loud and prone to stupid fits of violence. But he’s also one of the few people who finds Brian’s inhuman durability and strength endearing. Which, Brian finds quite nice. It’s taken him a few thousand loops to get his brain to the point where he can say that.

“What?” Damien barks back to Brian. “Hard to hear you over the chainsaw!” He kills the engine, by stabbing it with a knife. “You say something, man?” Damien takes a step back to marvel at his art project, a small skull he has been carving into the top of a giant skull.

“I said thanks.” Brian repeats, jaw hanging slightly open as last time he clamps his teeth together they all exploded. “For hanging with me.”

“Tch,” Damien snorts, “it’s fine dude. You get the subtle art of skull arranging.” Damien takes a step back. “You think I should go for another skull in the small skull?” He turns to Brian who shrugs his broad shoulders.

“Honestly two heads are better than one. Ain’t heard anything about three heads.” Brian states and Damien nods slowly.

“That's fuckin’ zen is what that shit is.” Damien throws his chainsaw on the broken chainsaw pile, that is his backup project in case people don’t like skulls. “Shit what’s your project?” Damien asks and Brian simply gestures to a block of steel. “The fuck is that?”

“All the cars in town crushed into a cube.” Brian says utterly without falsehood. “I got bored.” 

“That’s fucking metal dude.”

“Yes.” Brian states. “Yes it is mostly metal.” He looks at Damien who raises his fist, thinking Brian is fucking with him. Brian smiles or at least gets as close as he gets to a smile, teeth grind and he feels one molar get shoved into his jaw bone.

“Oh!” Damien laughs. “Oh man! I GET IT.” HE laughs slapping Brian on the back. “That’s a good one.” He slaps Brian on the back again, the sound is not unlike a hammer hitting a carcass. A solid hollow thud. 

“Yes.” Brian replies but doesn’t give Damien a hit back. Last time he did that Damien shot a town over and he really screwed up Amira’s chance at a prom date. “I’m a funny guy.” Brian smiles a little harder, hears something pop. Ignores it. 

“So man,” Damien begins to walk and Bria shuffles after him, “you thinking of doing this prom thing?” Damien snorts and spits a burning loogie on the lawn. “Ain’t nobody had the stones to ask me and I figure you’re spending so much time with me you gotta have someone on lock.”

“Nah.” Brian replies rolling his neck, several bones grind against one another horribly. “I ain’t doing much this time. Going stag.” He continues walking with Damien, looking the demon over. There’s no regret there, Brian had a bad time with those with Miranda. Had no idea he was being hit on at all until his sixth time with her. Damien is a lot more plain, easy to read.

He appreciates that. It’s so awful when you realize your brain works so slow that you missed your friend hitting on you. Brian has a lot of experience in that. It’s so hard to think so fast but react so slow. 

“Brave man!” Damien replies with a swagger in his step. “Taking on Monster Prom solo!? Ain’t you worried what people will say?”

Brian’s heard it all before. Will hear it all again later. Will live it all eventually.

“Nah.” Brian replies. “What about you?” He asks Damien with a nod. “Anybody you wanna ask? Too chicken to go stag?” 

Damien stops at that, cackles and prods Brian in the chest. “Oh man! Oh man you calling me a chicken there, buddy?” He prods again and his finger pops through the fragile shell that is Brian’s chest. Damien pulls back a finger covered in slime, bits of powdered bone and ...probably an earthworm. He rubs it on Brian’s jacket.

“Oh yeah, fuck me right?” Brian rolls his eyes, one ends up facing backwards. “Shit.” With one thumb he turns his eye back around. “Is it filling with blood?” 

Damien says nothing as Brian’s right eye fills with blood, a giant thumbprint indenting the sclera. “A lil.” 

“Whatever.” Brian states, vision going a bit funny in that eye. Doesn’t matter reset is fast approaching. “I ain’t calling you chicken. But you ever wanna go to prom to just...hang out?” 

“What and not get laid?” Damien asks suspicious. “Like just go to have a good time?”

“Yeah.” Brian replies. 

His friends told him this was crazy but they don’t seem to remember how long they’ve been doing this. Another fun thing about death, little things like being forgetful or clutter of the mind. It’s just not there. You remember everything in perfect clarity, every second and every tick of the clock. Brian read in a book once, some several hundred repetitions back, that in some faiths when you die you learn the secrets of life and existence and everything.

Sounded dumb at the time but there might be something to that. He died and he remembers everything. Vicky don’t seem to but she’s a magical fairy tail undead. Brought back through science and macrame stitching. Brian was too damn fool and too damn stubborn to die when he should have.

“Man I’d die of embarrassment.” Damien cackles. “Wouldn’t you?”

“Died once before. It was boring, so I stood up.” Brian doesn’t catch many cues but the way Damien’s eyes light up at that line makes him think he liked that.

“Fuuuuck. That is metal, man.” Damien rattles in response. “You know what. Fuck it! Two single studs, taking on the prom together.”

“I’ll bring the booze.”

“I’ll bring the flamethrowers!” Damien cries running off to fetch them.

 

\---

Prom comes and Brian has fun. His friends told him it was dumb, really. To waste time and his chance to have a good prom. Brian decided he had a limitless number of tries for that. He could afford to spend a few cycles learning about his buddies and how they ticked. Help the others out when they needed it. They had no idea how many times they had done this. He had no idea how many more times they would.

He has a drink in hand as the sun sets on prom. He drains it and in private, deep down he feels fear. What if it doesn’t keep going? What if this is the last ride and he has t go back to that old way of life. A conversation takes eight years in his head to reach his mouth. He can’t practice over and over and get it right.

He can’t try again. He remembers a life before the resets, the looks of people getting impatient while he chose his words. But no he can feel the world turn back.

“Here’s to many more.” Brian drains his drink to the last, the burning taste does nothing for him.

“Fuck yeah!” Damien throws an arm around him. “A thousand more rad nights like this.”

Brian can only smile, teeth cracking, if only he knew.


End file.
